Electrical connectors having ejector latches are well known in the art. The ejector latch in one position holds the socket portion of a connector in engagement with the pins located in the pin cup portion of the connector. The latches may be rocked on pivots to cause an ejector foot on the lower portion of the latch to lift the socket from engagement with the pins. Prior art ejector latches are nonremovably attached to the pin cup portion of the connector, and this may be undesirable when subjecting the connector to a wave soldering operation where the heat from the solder may adversely effect the ejector latches causing the latches to distort. Also, if a user initially does not wish to use ejector latches in the connectors, but desires to add such latches at a later date to prevent separation of the connector halves due to environmental conditions such as vibration, the entire connector must be replaced since prior art latches are not able to be added at such subsequent time.